The adventures of Bella Newman
by Pam781
Summary: What if there was a little girl who meets john and sneaks her on the boat to the new world and helps Pocahontas and John Smith through the battle between the Englishmen and the Indians. read to find out !


Chapter 1 : The beginning of an adventure for Bella

Bella was a wild thing she lived on the street and was a very peculiar child she was abandoned as a child on the doorsteps of an orphanage. The orphanage for her was a horrible place no adventure just chores.

She escaped the orphanage at the age of eleven and lived on the streets from then on she got food from people she helped or from money she earned by singing. She knew something was missing she needed adventure in her life until she heard something from a tavern .

A blonde a man who wore a black cape he had a blue shirt and his pants were covered in mud and his black boots were covered as well. He was surrounded by men all laughing as they were all drinking their sweet liquor. "John Smith you tell the best stories of your adventures ! I heard you are going to see the new world is that true?" said one of the men.

John smiled and laughed sating with glee "of course I will see the new world and who knows I will kill some Indians while I'm at it !" All the men laughed and cheered their drinks to John . Bella heard that and knew this was her chance to be in the new world .

Bella hid hearing more of John's adventures and she saw all the men leave and only see John at the Tavern. He gave the lovely maiden the money and he was about to walk out until he saw Bella in alley behind the window sleeping.

He smiled seeing the little girl smile he probably knew that the little girl was listening he nudge her saying "Excuse me little girl." She woke up fluttering her eyes and seeing John she almost screamed until John put his hand on her mouth.

I'm not going to hurt but I see that you were listening to my stories but it seems you fell asleep don't you need to get to your family?" He took his hand away and she said "My mother gave me up when I was young and I escaped the orphanage because I wanted more in adventure in my life it was lovely to hear your stories"

John smiled "Well how about you stow away on the ship and come to the new world and be my little explorer and help me I always wanted a helper." She squealed with excitement and hugged him saying "Oh thank you I am so excited you won't regret it ." He smiled hearing that he knew he made the right decision.

But he looked at her outfit she had a torn dress it had mud all over it , her hair was a brown but it was very dry , and her skin was very dirty and he knew that she couldn't go on the ship so with the left over money he had he said " How about we get you new clothes and a bath we will spend the night at a friend of mine he won't mind."

She was excited and she replied with a big smile "That would be nice at the orphanage miss Elizabeth would never let the children wash up she would always hog the water leaving us with the cold, gross water." John frowned replying "so that bad huh ?" Bella sadly reply "They would always make us do chores no adventure sometime I would wonder why my mother hated or why she left me on the steps of the orphanage."

John saw her shed a tear and he wiped it he smiled and said "It's okay were a team now and I always wanted a little sister so for now on I am your family so let's go to my friend's house and start an adventure tomorrow."

They walked down to the street and arrived at a little home and they could both hear the a man a women laughing and they both looked each other smiled and john knocked on the door . A red headed boy about the age of eighteen opened the door and smiled shaking john's hand . The boy smiled saying happily "Hello john you know we don't board til tomorrow you know."

John laughed "I know Thomas but I need some help." He stepped back showing the shy Bella behind him. Thomas smiled kneeling down he said " hello little one my name is Thomas what is your?" Bella smiled saying shyly "my name is Bella." Thomas's mother was right behind him looking at Thomas she smiled and went to hug John "hello John great to see you again and who is this little one."

Thomas's mother saw the way she was clothed and looked how thin and dirty she was she frowned. "John where did you find here?" John said "she was on her own and she had no one and she wanted adventure so she is going to be my little helper."

Thomas's mother smiled taking Bella's hand saying "well I will get her some of my old clothes , wash her up , and feed her . John I will set up a bed for you and her." Thomas's mother took her up the stairs .

It was time for Thomas and John to talk about how they were going to sneak Bella on the ship and not get Radcliffe's wrath.

Meanwhile up stairs with Bella

Thomas's mother got the bath all ready and it had some many bubbles. Bella was filled with excitement Thomas's mother told he sweetly "Now dearie once you are finished with your bath put on this dress and come down stairs for supper and my name is Eliza and don't hesitate to ask anything." Bella smiled and enjoyed her hot bath .

Meanwhile downstairs with John and Thomas

"Okay John so we will put her in one of the sacks and put her inside and until we get to the new world we will take her somewhere away from the fort." John nodded his head and said " yes we will put her somewhere safe and if she gets caught we will just tell them that she is my sister and she wanted to come."

Bella came down stairs and Eliza smiled saying to her "that is lovely and fits perfectly I should give you my dresses for the new world here you go miss this is my favorite dish and I think you will love it."

The dish was grilled chicken with mango sauce and onions on the side . she took one bite and loved it she gobbled it up. After finishing Eliza took the dish and put it in the sink. She went over to john and Thomas and they told her to sit down.

"Alright Bella Thomas and I devised a plan so you can get on the ship . we will put you in my bag and we will sneak you on the ship and we will check on you each hour and try to sleep as much as you can and when we get to land we will take you outside the fort and you will stay there." She looked at them and nodded.

She said with confidence " I wanted adventure in my life and I will get it but there is one thing I will not do because I believe there is no reason why we should do it." John look confused he asked "what is that?" She said with a serious face "I will not kill an Indian." John and Thomas looked at each other with shock but knew they wouldn't win . So they agreed Eliza looked at the three of them and threw the bag on the table startling all three of them . Eliza laughed and smiled saying "Alright you three here is bag full of my old clothes, full of food , and tools this is for Eliza I will see you three in the Morning now off to bed all of you."

John , Thomas , and Bella went upstairs . Bella slept on the bed while slept on the floor. Bella and John talked for hours until finally they finally said goodnight but bella said something before falling away into slumber "John Thank you so much for saving me not only from my life but from my hope I can't wait to see the world with you and be your helper." John smiled saying with glee "your welcome my little helper get some sleep because we're going to sneak you on a boat tomorrow goodnight." And with that they were off into slumber.


End file.
